tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Work Song
The Work Song is a Direct-to-Home Video song from Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. Lyrics :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :There are jobs across the island, today we're on the quay :Loading this and shunting that like fish fresh from the sea :We might be in the quarry or pulling the express :Whatever work we're doing, we always do our best :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :It takes a team of engines to clear snow from the track :But when you're building buildings, you'll need Jack and his pack :They're digging, dipping, loading, whatever duty calls :Filling holes with concrete or knocking over walls :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :What's the next job waiting? Only time will tell :If a job's worth doing, we like to do it well :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Patrick * Buster * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Jenny Packard Locations * Brendam Docks * Henry's Tunnel * Ffarquhar Quarry * The Flour Mill * Black Loch * Henry's Forest * Norramby Fishing Village * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Fuel Depot * Knapford Yards * The Coaling Plant * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Yards * The Brickworks * The Warehouse * Dryaw FC * Tidmouth Sheds * The Library Building Site * The Headlands Footage Used * A Visit from Thomas * Jack Owns Up * On Site with Thomas * Thomas and the Moles * A Happy Day for Percy * Thomas' Trusty Friends * Alfie Has Kittens * Thomas to the Rescue * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Emily's New Route * Edward the Great * Fish * Emily's Adventure * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Thomas and the Circus * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School * Respect for Gordon * Rheneas and the Dinosaur * Toby Feels Left Out * Thomas' New Trucks * Keeping Up with James Learning Segments * Steamies and Diesels Sounds * Same Colour Trivia * A brief instrumental of the song is used in the twenty-third series special, Mines of Mystery. Goofs * A partial dissolve from "You Can Do It, Toby!" is shown before a shot shows Toby shunting coal trucks, making it not cut properly. Home Media Release US * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * On Site with Thomas and Thomas' Trusty Friends Double Feature * On Site with Thomas and Races, Rescues and Runways Double Feature * Play Date Pack Music Video File:The Work Song - Music Video Category:Songs